Nikolas Aaron Lordhart
Parents Nikolas' mother was the daughter of a Moisture farmer, his father was a mercenary. Nikolas never had a chance to learn much about either of them when they were alive, but through his own searches later in life, he found out much. His mother was distantly related to the royal family of Naboo, his great great such and such grandfather had been exiled for treason. The family had remained very protective of its history, though they were only moisture farmers. So, his mother had been rather snobby. Thats why his father had been attracted to her. They had met in Mos Eisley at the market, and had soon become rather fond of each other. Early in their relationship, they were wed. Nikolas' mother's family was upset with the relationship, because his father was not completely human, rather a crossbreed of some other race. They had Nikolas, and raised him until he had turned 12, when they were killed by a vengeful Rodian. During their time together, both of his parents had instilled in Nikolas several principles. Honor, Courage, Commitment, and Strength. His father had taught him how to use his fists and his knife, while his mother had taught him to be kind. But, when the Rodian came to their house, and murdered his parents while he hid in a cupboard, Nikarn's mind had quickly gone to a darker side of reality. It took him six years, but he eventually hunted down the Rodian and killed him. Early Years Nikarn was born on a moisture farm. The first few years of his life, he spent helping his father work the farm or practicing with weapons. When he wasn't busy with those tasks, he was helping his mother cook and listening to her stories of valiant warriors and great kings. For a time, he knew only the happiness of childhood. But then his father's past dealings caught up with him, and when Nikarn was 12, a Rodian came to his home and slaughtered his parents while the boy was hiding in a cupboard. In an instant Nikarn's entire life was destroyed. Adolescence After his parents had been killed, Nikarn tried to go back to life as it had been before. He worked the farm, and practiced his combat. But, having no concept of the earning of credits and bills to pay, soon a forcloser from Mos Eisley had arrived, and told him that he had to leave. Nikarn didn't understand, and in a blister of fury, killed the poor man who had come to his home. Realizing what he had done, Nikarn quickly packed his few meager possessions and what little money his mother had saved for him, and ran away. In his heart, he knew there was only one thing that he wanted to do. Kill the Rodian who had murdered his parents. So, with that, Nikarn began inquiring, delving deeper into the darkness of the Tatooine underworld. It took him six years, during which he had sold his knife as an assassin. Nobody ever suspected the child. And then, one day, he was sitting at table with several mercenaries and sharing drinks, and a Rodian he had known for several months told the story of killing an old enemy and his wife at a moisture farm. The rodian soon found a knife in his throat, and Nikarn left the cantina. Recent Events Nikarn now wanders Mos Eisley, working here and there the odd job, making money. Occaisionally a petty business dealer will hire him to kill the competition, but Nikarn has done little. He sleeps where he lies down, and he eats what he can swipe or, when he is seen, pay for. Other than his clothing and his weapons, most of which he has sold to eat, he has nothing. His life is empty without the hunt. Psyche Nikarn is hopelessly lost. He feels empty, and fills that emptiness with undirected anger. It never shows on the outside, his demeanor always cool and calculating, but he is viscious and merciless in every act. Skills Nikarn is a death slinger. It is his calling. He can communicate well with others, but he is more suited to walking in the shadows and sitting alone. Category:Deceased Characters